Saiyan Instincts
by Shadow1
Summary: Gohan and Videl meet and strike sparks. Of the wrong kind. Will they survive their rough courtship or will they destroy each other? Also Gohan's turning 18, and certain instincts start to take center stage....
1. First Day

Well, I've finally started this story I've been planning for so long. We're all starting to see an increase in Gohan/Videl fics where they meet and strike sparks and fall in love. Well what if Gohan and Videl met and struck sparks, but what if they were of the wrong kind? Will they find love or will they kill each other? This begins right at the conclusion of the Other World Tournament. This is an Alternate Universe but it will follow the TV show VERY loosely.  
  
( ) means thoughts.  
  
I do not nor will I ever own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.  
  
In a secluded house deep in the mountains, it's the start of another day for the Son family. Except that this day will be anything but normal. "Gohan! You're going to be late for your first day of High School!" Chi Chi called to her son from the door.  
  
"Coming Mom!" Gohan called as he came down the stairs and headed to the door. "Do you really have to go big brother?" Goten asked from where he was sitting at the table inhaling his breakfast. "Yep, sorry squirt, be good for Mom okay?" Gohan said smiling at him. "Ok!" Goten flashed the famous grin that seemed hereditary to all male members of the Son family.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Gohan called as he dashed out the door. "Gohan! Wait a moment!" Chi Chi called stopping Gohan as he turned around. "You forgot your lunch!" she handed him a small bag, which Gohan looked at surprised. "It's in those capsules," she said with a small smile, "Now Gohan make sure you pay attention to your teacher ok?" "Sure thing Mom." Gohan replied with a smile. "NIMBUS!" he called, the little golden cloud responded quickly and stopped in front of him for him to hop on. "Lets go Nimbus! See ya Mom! Nimbus took off into the air bearing the young Demi-Saiyan off into the horizon. "Have a good day Gohan and study hard!" Chi Chi called to her departing son.  
  
Gohan sat on the cloud Indian style as he let his mind wander. "I wonder what High School is like?" he thought to himself. He saw the city appear under him. "Satan City." He chuckled to himself. "If they only knew. Well this is far enough." He jumped off the cloud toward the ground. "I'll see you after class Nimbus, thanks!" He landed on the ground and began walking. "Wow the city is sure a lot bigger than I remember. They must have been busy on it these last couple of years. Oh shoot!" Gohan checked his watch. "I'm going to be late, I better kick it up a notch." With a glance in every direction to make sure there were no witnesses he took off running at a high speed down the road toward the school. "Man I've got to hurry! I wasted way to much time getting here!" He groaned to himself.  
  
As Gohan streaked down the streets, the sound of gunfire caught his attention as he passed by a bank. He turned back and looked through the glass doors and saw that a robbery was in progress. "Great another batch of crooks." Gohan grumbled to himself, "It never ends." The bank robbers were shooting at two police officers that were cowering behind their patrol car, which was pretty shot up now. "Ha! Is that the best you pigs can do?" one of the robbers laughed as he showered the patrol car with another round from his machine gun. "Man the police are getting more and more incompetent these days." Gohan chuckled to himself. "I better give them a hand, if I transform no one will recognize me." He ducked into an alley and check for witnesses. He then flared his ki and transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"You call yourselves cops?" the robber with the machine gun laughed as he added some more holes to the patrol car when he heard the solid thwack of a foot meeting a face as he turned to see the transformed Gohan finish landing a kick to one of his cohort's face. "What t…" he began as he turned his machine gun to fire at Gohan but never got to finish as his face was introduced to Gohan's foot as he was kicked to the ground. "Who is this guy?" a third crook shouted as he fired his gun at Gohan who phased out of sight and reappeared in front of him kicking to the ground.  
  
"Amazing!" An old man exclaimed as he watched the Super Saiyan stand up and turn his emerald glare toward the remaining crooks in the truck. "Let's get out here!" The drive yelled as floored the gas pedal. The truck took off with tires screeching, as Gohan calmly straightened and pointed his hand palm out toward the fleeing criminals. Gohan let out a yell as he unleashed a Kiai blast making the truck flip over and land upside down. The on looking crowd gasped in surprise at this, but when they turned back to the Gold Fighter, he was nowhere to be seen. A now normal Gohan watched from around a light pole some distance away. (The police can take it from here.) Gohan thought to himself with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Hey you!" A female voice spoke up from behind him startling him. Gohan turned to see a pretty girl his age with black hair done up in pigtails with intense blue eyes. "Me?" Gohan asked without thinking. "No the guy behind you, yes you! Who did this? It hardly looks like police work." The girl said fixing an intense gaze on him. "I didn't get here in time to see." Gohan replied thinking faster than he ever had in his life. The girl pounded her fist into her palm. "I should have been the one who stopped them." She said more to herself than to Gohan as she watched the Policeman gathering up the unconscious criminals. She didn't even notice Gohan slowly sneak off.  
  
"Hey Videl!" the old man called out to her, "I was wondering when you were going to show up! Wasn't that Gold Fighter amazing?" he asked excitedly. "Gold Fighter?" Videl asked arching an eyebrow. "Yes, he had glowing golden hair and he goes to your school!" "What? He goes to my school?" Videl asked startled. "Yes, he was wearing a badge just like yours." The man said pointing to the Orange Star High School badge pinned to Videl's shirt. "Hmm all students have to wear these badges. If he does go to my school…." Videl's face-hardened into a determined look. "I'll find him!"  
  
A little while later Gohan was wandering the halls of Orange Star High School getting more and more frantic by the passing minute. "Darn it why do they have to make the Principal's office so hard to find? Classes are going to start soon!" He began to run through the halls faster when someone crashed into him and fell to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry, are you ok?" Gohan asked worriedly as he held out his hand to the pretty red haired girl on the ground. "Ouch… Felt like running into a brick wall." She muttered and then she caught a look at Gohan and her eyes widened. (Wow! He's a cute one!) The girl blushed as Gohan helped her up. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm Angela, what's your name?" Angela asked.  
  
"Son Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Angela giggled a little when Gohan said his name. "Did I say something funny?" Gohan asked confused. "No." Angela giggled as Gohan rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "So what's your class Gohan?" Angela said caressing his name a little which flew right over Gohan's head. "Well that's the problem, I've got to find the Principal's office and get my schedule. Can you tell me were it is?" Angela just giggled at Gohan's request. "What is so funny?" Gohan asked getting a little annoyed. Angela pointed right next to her to a door that said Principal on it. Gohan laughed a little sheepishly, "Thanks Angela." "No problem Gohan," She said with a smile, "I'll see you later cutie!" She ran off. "Cutie?" Gohan said to himself. "Girls sure are strange."  
  
Videl had spent the morning running through different students in her mind, trying to see if they matched the description of the Gold Fighter. Videl sat on top her desk and looked her classmates over. (No one here has the right color hair and even remotely fits the description of the Gold Fighter except for Sharpner. Don't tell me HE'S the Gold Fighter!) "Don't tell me you're the Gold Fighter Sharpner." She said looking him over critically. "Right," He snorted, "Maybe you enjoy taking on armed criminals, but that's not my idea of fun." Before Videl could answer the teacher came into the room. "Alright class, I'm proud to announce we will be joined by a new student today, and unlike the rest of you he actually knows how to read. He scored perfectly on the entrance exams, maybe some of you can actually learn something from him." A lot of the class snickered at this. "Come on it son." The teacher said to someone outside.  
  
Videl studied the guy who came in. (He looks familiar.) Gohan stepped to the front of the class. "My name is Son Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Videl could hear appreciative noises made by some of the girls in the class as they checked him out. "Wow, he's a cutie isn't he Videl?" Videl's friend Erasa said. Videl just frowned and continued to study him. "So Gohan, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." The teacher said. "Well, I like to read," the class snickered at this, "I enjoy practicing marital arts," "He can't practice martial arts, he's too scrawny." Sharpner called out. The class really laughed at this. Videl studied him closely, (His muscles aren't that big, and it's a little hard to tell with those clothes, but they look well toned. Hmmm) "Alright class that's enough!" The teacher barked, "Gohan, why don't you find an empty seat." He said more gently.  
  
Gohan nodded and looked the class over briefly. "Yoo hoo cutie, there's an empty seat here!" Erasa called to him. Gohan smiled gratefully as he came up and sat down. "I'm Erasa it's nice to meet you Gohan." She said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you too Erasa." (Erasa is pretty nice, though a bit too energetic) Gohan thought to himself, he then noticed Videl was staring at him. (What's her problem? Is there something on my face?) "I recognize you!" She exclaimed suddenly, "You're the guy that was at the bank this morning!" "Yep, that's me." Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Well, already met Videl before you even got to class! You don't waste anytime do you?" Erasa said teasingly. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused. "What? Don't you know who Videl is?" Erasa asked surprised. "No, who is she?" Gohan replied. "Wow you didn't know she's Hercules's? Daughter?" "What? Hercule?" Gohan exclaimed shocked. "GOHAN!" The teacher barked, "I'm trying to teach a class!" "Whoops, sorry." Gohan said ducking back down behind his book.  
  
(Wow, so that girl is Hercules's daughter. She's too pretty to be related to him,) Gohan mentally chuckled remembering Hercule. (She must get it from her mother.) Gohan made himself truly sense her for the first time. (Wow, she has a pretty high Ki level for a human. I think she's even stronger than Mom.) "So Gohan," Erasa whispered to him, "If you were at the bank, you must of saw the Gold Fighter. What did you think of him?" (Gold Fighter!?!) Gohan mentally flinched, (It didn't even happen over 2 hours ago and they already made a legend of it!) "No, I didn't get there in time to see him." He whispered back to Erasa. "You know Gohan, that reminds me, witnesses said that the Gold Fighter was wearing a black vest, white shirt, red pants, and a school badge. Just like you." Gohan flinched at this. "Wow, what a coincidence!" Erasa exclaimed. "Well I guess I just have good taste in clothes huh." Gohan replied weakly.  
  
(Wait, he can't possibly be the Gold Fighter.) Videl mused to herself, (His hair color is wrong. Then again, those fighters at the Cell Games could change their hair into gold, but Dad said that was just a cheap trick. Still there's something about him. I'd better keep an eye on him.)  
  
(AN: That's it for chapter 1. Next chapter, just how much trouble can Gohan get into at school? A lot! Hopefully Chapter 2 will be soon. Next time Gohan is going to have some trouble in P.E when he has to undergo a series of physical tests along with his class….)  
  
Fics/authors recommended by me:  
  
Ms. Videl Son: A highly talented author hosting numerous G/V fics. Gifted in humor and romance fics. An author definitely worth checking out.  
  
Boombubble!: He has one G/V going on right now and it already looks like a great one.  
  
Enchantress101: Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions (formerly know as Secrets) A good looking fic worth reading.  
  
FateChica: Love's Trials, THE standard of Gohan/Videl fics. A truly awesome fic that's 38 chapters long and still going strong. If you haven't read it yet, you don't know what you're missing.  
  
That's all the ones that come immediately to mind. I'm sure there are plenty of others worthy of mention out there. 


	2. Dodge Ball War!

Chapter one got a favorable response so here's chapter 2. Ugh! I would have had this out days earlier but first I got sick a couple of days last Friday, then a Math test, then an English essay… Hoo boy. Anyway, here Gohan finds out how many times he can come close to revealing his secret to the entire school in one day!  
  
Gohan, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner were all walking in the hall after their first class. "So Gohan, what's your next class?" Erasa asked him. "P.E." Gohan responded glancing at his schedule. "That's great! That's our class too!" Erasa exclaimed. "Gohan in P.E. This I gotta see!" Sharpner chuckled. "So Gohan where do you live?" Erasa asked. "The 439 Mountain district." Gohan said without thinking. "WHAT?!? That's got to be a five- hour commute!" "Uh well that's how dedicated I am to my studies!" Gohan laughed as he mental cursed himself at the slip. "Well we're going to be late if we don't move so lets go already!" Videl reminded them as they hurried to the changing rooms.  
  
(This is going to be a problem) Gohan thought to himself as he finished changing into his P.E. clothes. The students were required to wear shorts and a tee shirt for P.E class, and unfortunately for Gohan, it displayed his physique a bit more than he wanted. (Cmon Gohan, what's the worst that could happen?) he reminded himself as he emerged into the gym and joined the class. A minute later he now knew why it's a good idea to never ask yourself that question. Without even having to look he was conscious of the stares he was getting from everyone, especially the girls. Erasa nudged him in the back as he took his place among the class. "You been holding out on his Gohan? Looking good!" she said loud enough to be heard by the people around him. Gohan blushed a little, and it got worse when a female voice whistled at him.  
  
Videl studied him from her place off to the side. She grimaced when she saw Angela whistle at him. (Bimbo… throws herself at every cute guy she sees. Wait a minute cute!?!) She had never thought much of boys before, most of the guys in the school were terrified of her and the rest just saw her as Hercules' daughter. Videl didn't have a problem with that; she was too busy for boys anyway. She had to admit; she liked what she saw though. Most guys would concentrate on bulk, but Gohan seemed to prefer muscle definition. (He definitely spends some time working out to get a body like that… wow…) "Videl!!" she jumped when she realized Sharpner had said something to her. Annoyed with herself for spacing out like that she turned to Sharpner. "What is it?" Videl said. "I said what are you staring at Gohan for anyway? Getting an eyeful of nerd boy?" Sharpner smirked. "Gohan's not a nerd Sharpner! I bet he could kick your butt!" Videl retorted. "Right, he's too scrawny to last 5 seconds." Sharpner shook his head dismissively. "Right, if you think those inflatable balloons you call muscles would help you." Videl laughed, that was when the Gym teacher came in.  
  
"Alright, today we're doing some physical tests to see were you all stand. First we'll start with some stretches to warm up." The class all began to do some stretching warm-ups. It went quickly for Gohan as they soon were lined up for the first test pull-ups. Gohan was near the front of the line, standing right behind Videl and Sharpner. The results from most of the class were pretty pitiful. Many did not even get above 10 pull-ups Gohan noted amused. Then it was Sharpener's turn, he managed to get 35 before he dropped off. "35, very good Sharpener." The Gym teacher said to him. Sharpner however looked disgusted. "I should of gotten 40, I don't know what happened…." He muttered as he walked off. "Alright Videl, you're next." The gym teacher said motioning to her. Videl grinned as she came up and started her pull-ups. Gohan watched as she racked up 40 pull-ups without showing signs of tiring and kept on going. "65, 66, 67," the teacher counted when suddenly Videl slipped off. "Darn it! I slipped!" She said shaking her head annoyed.  
  
"That's ok Videl, 67 is plenty." The teacher chuckled as he motioned to Gohan who nodded and steeped up. He cracked his knuckles and began his pull-ups. Gohan quickly became bored and his mind began to wander as he did his pull-ups on automatic. (You know doing pull-ups is one thing I don't think I've done in my training. I guess I've always had a better way to increase upper body strength.) He chuckled to himself. (I wonder what the next test will be? It looks like it won't be anything I'll have to worry about accidentally using my powers on.) The back of Gohan's neck was itching and it was getting pretty annoying. Gohan used his left hand to scratch the back of his neck as he continued his pull-ups when a gasp from the rest of the class got his attention. He glanced behind him and saw the entire class staring at him goggle-eyed. (What? I was just scratching my neck while doing pull-ups one han…. oh….) "Ah heh heh heh…" he laughed weakly, "Uh…what number was I on?" Gohan asked weakly. "110 son…." The coach said in a weak voice. "Oh…. I guess I'm done." Gohan laughed weakly as he dropped off. "Oohhh my arms…" he made a show of rubbing his arms like they were burning.  
  
Everyone was still staring at him as he retreated to the back of the group with a beet red face. (Great move Gohan…) he thought to himself angrily. He then felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. He didn't need to sense the high ki to know that Videl was staring at him. (I swear that girl could make Vegeta balk with that stare.) He suppressed a shudder. "Wow Gohan… that was incredible! You almost doubled Videl's count! How'd you do it?" Erasa exclaimed. Gohan instinctively fell back on the classic Son technique for this situation. Ignorance. "I must have gotten lucky! Besides Videl slipped during hers, I'll bet she would have gotten a lot more then me if she hadn't!" "Right, it must have been luck." Erasa nodded, but didn't look like she believed it.  
  
During the sit-ups portion of the tests, Gohan paid special attention to what he was doing and went at a slower pace than Videl. Videl had cleared 110 when Gohan reached 100 and was still going strong when the coach called time. The rest of the tests were uneventful until the last half of the period when the coach made an announcement. "Well that's the end of the tests, so for the rest of the class we're doing dodge ball. Sharpener and Videl, you're captains." "Alright for my first pick I choose Gohan. If you can do that well at those tests you can't screw this up. You do know how to play don't you." Sharpner asked him. "Well… no." Gohan said sheepishly. "Oh man… hey Videl! Why don't you take him instead?" Sharpner pleaded with her. "You picked him Sharpner, you keep him!" She replied as she made her first choice. "Darn it. All right listen up Gohan. In Dodge ball there's two teams, each team throws those balls at each other." He pointed to the piles of balls in the center of the gym. "You get hit with a ball, you're out. Last team standing wins. Got that?" Sharpner asked. "Yeah sure." Gohan said confidently. "Uh which side are we on?" he asked. "I must be nuts." Sharpner sighed.  
  
Soon the teams were decided and they went to their respective sides. "Begin!" the coach blew his whistle and the Dodge ball war began. After a moment of watching Gohan quickly picked up the nuances of the game. (This is easy! I did something like this when Piccolo trained me when I was little! Except he used ki blasts of course.) Gohan laughed as he dodged a weak throw from an opponent easily. Most of the students weren't very good shots, but Videl and Sharpner were very good. Soon both teams began to thin out as Gohan lazily dodged the occasional shot that came his way. (This would be more fun if they could throw a little faster. Even still this brings back memories.) "Gohan!" Sharpner yelled at him. "You're supposed to throw balls at the other team too!" Sharpner yelled at him turning his attention to Gohan for a moment. Unfortunately for him this was fatal. "Gotcha!" Videl yelled triumphantly as she pegged him in the chest with an accurate ball knocking Sharpner out of the game. "Darn it!" Sharpner muttered. "Videl that was a cheap shot!" "Quit whining you big sissy!" She retorted.  
  
The game went downhill for Gohan's team after that as they fell one after another to Videl's accurate shooting. Soon it was Videl and eight others versus a lone Gohan. "Any last words Gohan?" Videl smirked as she bounced a ball in her palm. Gohan smirked back confidently as Videl whipped the ball at him. To her shock Gohan moved out of the way effortlessly. Gohan dodged again easily as five of Videl's teammates all threw a ball at him at once. (Now this is a little better, I just wish they could throw a little harder.) Gohan said to himself with a smile. He leaned his head to the side to avoid a ball thrown at his head from Videl. (Oh yeah, I'm supposed to throw balls back at them. Ok, nice soft shot.) He picked up the ball and threw it at Videl's teammate. Unfortunately it wasn't as soft as he thought it would be. The ball smacked the guy upside the head and he dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. "Oh man…. That was too hard…" Gohan muttered to himself. Videl and the rest of their team were too shocked to do anything so Gohan took the opportunity to hit the others with the lightest toss he was capable of. Much to his relief it didn't injure anyone else but he was amused when Videl snapped to her senses and dodged his throw at the last second.  
  
Videl turned back to him after watching the gym teacher take the injured student, who was starting to revive but looked quite dizzy, off to the side. By the look on Videl's face she had begun to take him seriously. Gohan wasn't worried about that however. (I sure hope that poor guy is ok, I didn't mean to hit him so hard. Way to hide your strength Gohan.) Gohan ducked to avoid two rapid throws from Videl and launched a soft one at her, which she avoided. (Maybe I should just let her win this one. I think I've done enough damage.) Gohan's Saiyan side rebelled at the concept of giving up in a contest but Gohan forced it down. He made a show of dodging the next throw but he let it tag him in the leg. "Alright that's it, Videl's team wins!" The coach called. Gohan and Videl met each other at center court. "That was a good game Videl." Gohan said to Videl. "Thank you Gohan." Videl said. "Is that guy ok? He didn't look so good after I hit him." Gohan said worriedly. "Rick?" Videl asked looking over at the him, "His girlfriend hits him harder when he makes her mad, but I have a question for you Gohan." Videl said narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Uh ok. What is it?" Gohan asked nervously. "This morning when you introduced yourself in class you said you enjoyed marital arts. Where'd you train at to be able to throw so hard and dodge like that?" she asked staring at him with that piercing expression she wore almost naturally. Gohan eyes widened as he began to bluster. "Well it was pretty informal training and I didn't hit him that hard, just at the right angle." If anything Videl glared harder. She clearly didn't buy it. Videl opened her mouth just as the coach yelled out. "Alright hit the showers!" "Well gotta go Videl bye!" Gohan called out hastily. Videl watched him run off, (That was no lucky throw Son Gohan. I'm going to find out why you're avoiding the question. One way or another.) The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Gohan except for the fact he almost ripped his lock off accidentally when the combination wouldn't work for the fifth time.  
  
As he was leaving school to go to a secluded place to call Nimbus, he suddenly became aware of someone following him. Gohan knew that by the high Ki it was Videl. (He lives in the 439 Mountain District yet he looks like he was walking home from school. What is he up too?) Videl wondered as she followed Gohan as he ducked behind a building. When Videl got around it Gohan was gone. "What? Where'd he go? This is impossible! The nearest street corner was a good distance away!" From the rooftop of the building Gohan watched Videl look around in confusion. "This could become a problem. Hmm maybe Bulma could help. I'll go see her."  
  
That's the end of Chapter 2. Next Chapter, Saiyaman is born.  
  
Fics/authors recommended by me:  
  
Ms. Videl Son: A highly talented author hosting numerous G/V fics. Gifted in humor and romance fics. An author definitely worth checking out.  
  
Boombubble!: He has one G/V going on right now and it already looks like a great one.  
  
Enchantress101: Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions (formerly know as Secrets) A good looking fic worth reading.  
  
FateChica: Love's Trials, THE standard of Gohan/Videl fics. A truly awesome fic that's 38 chapters long and still going strong. If you haven't read it yet, you don't know what you're missing.  
  
That's all the ones that come immediately to mind. I'm sure there are plenty of others worthy of mention out there. 


	3. I Am Saiyaman!

Ok time for Chapter 3! You know I really do not like Saiyaman's uniform so I am going to change it a bit!  
  
  
  
Gohan flew along seated on Nimbus Indian style. "If I keep going too and from school like this, someone is bound to notice Nimbus sooner or later. I really don't want to have to explain this. I need some way to use my power without revealing myself." It did not take long until the familiar Capsule Corporation building appearing under him. Gohan leapt down and landed. Trunks answered the door when he knocked.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What brings you here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I need to see your mother Trunks, is she around?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Sure! Come on!" Trunks lead him inside to Bulma's lab where she was working on her latest project. Gohan quickly laid out his situation to her.  
  
"So you need some way to deal with bad guys and to get to and from school without your classmates recognizing you? Did you ever consider just not using your powers?" Bulma said with a smile. Gohan laughed a little sheepishly. "I guess not, you Saiyans never could back down from an opportunity to fight or use your skills." Bulma said, "Maybe I should make you a superhero costume or something. Give me a little time to work on it."  
  
Gohan spent the next half hour with Trunks while Bulma worked. A little while later...  
  
"So I press this red button?" Go asked as Bulma handed him the watch she made.  
  
"Yes, and that will activate the suit." she replied. "Try it." Gohan pressed the button and a suit phased in around him. It was a familiar black and brown suit of Saiyan armor with the black spandex suit underneath, white boots and gloves, and a white turban-like bandanna on his head with a pair of dark shades. A long red cape unfurled behind him as Gohan inspected himself in the mirror.  
  
"You look awesome Gohan!" Trunk said as he looked him over.  
  
"Hey this is Krillin's old Saiyan armor he wore on Namek! I didn't know you still had it Bulma," he said as he twisted and turned inspecting his outfit.  
  
"Yes, Krillin asked me to store it here after he was wished back to life. Vegeta refused to use it, he said it was a primitive model, but it should suit you just fine. How's it fit?"  
  
"It fits great! Thanks a lot Bulma!" He said.  
  
"So what are you going to call yourself?" she asked him.  
  
"Hmmm how about the Great Saiyaman?" he exclaimed.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman huh?" Bulma mused. "Makes sense, alright the Great Saiyaman it is!"  
  
"Gohan, did you tell Chi Chi where you are?" A look of pure terror formed on Gohan's face.  
  
"Oh no! Mom's going to kill me! I've got to go! Thanks Bulma, I'll see you later!" Gohan ran out the door and took to the air.  
  
"Bye Gohan come back soon!" Trunks called to him as he left. Gohan flew home cursing himself. "Stupid stupid stupid! If I don't hurry Mom might not give me dinner." For a Saiyan that's almost a fate worse than death. A white aura flared to live around Gohan as he unleashed some of his ki and sped on home.  
  
"Gohan where have you been and what is that you're wearing?!? Only your first day at school and you're already staying out late! Just because you aren't at home doesn't mean you can turn into a delinquent just when I'm not around!" Gohan flinched at the tirade and gathered up his courage as he prepared to face the force of nature that was his mother.  
  
"Mom, I had to go see Bulma about something. I needed her help to find away for me to get to and from school without my classmates finding out about my powers, and for a way to take down criminals without getting recognized." Gohan said trying to reason with his unpredictable mother.  
  
"So that's what that suit is, so you're going to be a superhero, Gohan that's dangerous!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, there's not a single criminal on the face of the planet that could do me bodily harm, if I can take on Cell as a little boy I can certainly deal with a few petty criminals."  
  
"That's true," his mother mused. Just then, Goten came running in.  
  
"Yay! Big brother is back! Wow Gohan, you look cool! Is that a superhero outfit? What's your superhero name? Can I have one?" little Goten fired off his questions at the speed only the young can handle.  
  
"Hey slow down there squirt!" Gohan said with a smile. "My superhero name is the Great Saiyaman, as for getting one, you'll have to ask Bulma, she's the one who made it for me."  
  
"Wow do you think she'll make me one to Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Maybe if you're good." Gohan said grinning.  
  
"Yay!" Goten yelled happily.  
  
"Change out of that thing Gohan, and Goten it's time to eat."  
  
"All right!" Gohan and Goten exclaimed, but Chi Chi halted Gohan with a hand on his chest. "Not you young man, you have studying to do. Maybe tomorrow you'll be home on time. Poor Gohan looked at her flabbergasted and trudged off toward his room dejectedly when Chi Chi called to him.  
  
"Just kidding Gohan, come on and sit down," she said laughing as the hungry, Half-Saiyan launched himself at the table.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Have a good day son," Chi Chi smiled at him as she and Goten were outside saying goodbye to Gohan.  
  
"I will Mom." Gohan said as he pressed the button on his watch and transformed into Saiyaman. "Well I'm off," he said as he rose into the air and took off. He called back over his shoulder to Goten. "The Flying Nimbus is all yours squirt! See ya!"  
  
"Wow, thanks Gohan! Bye!" Goten called to him waving at him.  
  
"This is much faster than riding Nimbus!" Gohan mused as he flew toward school. "Looks like I have a little extra time, maybe I'll get an opportunity to make an appearance as Saiyaman, then everyone will forget about the Gold Fighter." He flew along and was passing over the city when something grabbed his attention. A hover car was driving down the road very dangerously. It was speeding and veering around cars, often going into the opposite lane, forcing drivers off the road and narrowly avoiding several accident.  
  
"Road hog!" One of the drivers in the speeding car yelled as he passed another car almost making it hit a building. "Yeah hurry up you slow pokes!" the passenger laughed.  
  
"Idiots!" Gohan growled, "Someone's going to get hurt!" With a sudden flash of temper he hadn't felt in a long time, he quickly descended down and landed in the path of the vehicle, a small distance away.  
  
"Move you idiot!" The driver yelled at him as he skidded to a stop in front of Saiyaman who was staring at them with an angry expression and arms folded.  
  
"You need to slow down! Someone could get hurt!" Saiyaman called to the two speeders.  
  
"Hah!" The driver laughed. "And who the heck are you to be telling me how to drive bozo!"  
  
"I'm the Great Saiyaman!" Saiyaman called out to them as he stared at them levelly with his arms folded, "And you need to slow down before you get into an accident!"  
  
The two speeders began to laugh loudly. "Great Saiyaman? What kind of a name is that? Aren't you late for a costume party? Hahahah!"  
  
Gohan began to unconsciously power up a little as he stalked forward and seized the front of the Hover car with his hands and picked it up and tipped it upside down forcing the speeders to tilt their heads painfully, fortunately for them they were wearing seat belts, unfortunately they were confronted by a very ticked Gohan.  
  
"I put a lot of thought into that name!" he growled at them the speeders where petrified at they gasped like fishes unable to do much else. "S..sssorry! It's a really cool name really!" the driver said nervously. "Now what are we going to do from now on?" Gohan asked them with a dangerously low voice. "Drive carefully," both of them whimpered.  
  
"Good." Gohan smiled with a cheerful smile as he gently set them down on the road, as he stepped out of the way. They drove off slowly with the passenger loudly yelling at him to drive slowly and carefully. The nearby pedestrians were all staring at Gohan as he smirked in a way that would of done Vegeta proud and flew straight up into the air and took off to the school. He landed on the roof and pressed the button changing back into his school closes. He checked his watch.  
  
"Oh man I took too long! I'm going to be late!" Gohan ran to his class and made it just barely in time as he landed in his seat next to Erasa.  
  
"Just in time Gohan!" Erasa said cheerfully as the teacher walked in. "Yeah, just in time." Gohan smiled as he settled back in his chair.  
  
"Hey did you hear? A new superhero was seen in town today!" Gohan heard a student talking in the row in front of him, he listened in when he realized they were talking about him.  
  
"Yeah," the second student said, "He stopped a couple of speeding people before they could injure someone, and he lifted their car with them in it with his bare hands! He's really strong!"  
  
(Yes! They've already forgotten about the Gold Fighter! Saiyaman worked perfectly!) Gohan smiled relieved.  
  
"Yeah," The first student said, "He had some weird name though, the Great Singingman." Gohan jerked at the mistake in surprise.  
  
"That's Saiyaman! THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He yelled at the two students who looked at him shocked. They weren't the only ones, the entire class was staring at Gohan including the teacher. Gohan's eyes got wider and wider as he realized what he had done.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Gohan?" the teacher asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh no.." Gohan ducked his head. Erasa leaned over and whispered to him.  
  
"How'd you'd know about his name Gohan?" she asked curious.  
  
"I uh talked to a guy who had seen Saiyaman!" he said automatically as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"Oh right." Erasa said as she turned back to her notes. Gohan however didn't even need to look to know that Videl had him on the balancing scales again as she looked at him briefly. (I wish she wouldn't stare like that! It's creeping me out! Not to mention it's becoming annoying!) Gohan grumbled to himself.  
  
That's it for chapter 3. Next time Gohan finds about how Videl battles crooks and makes his first appearance as Saiyaman to help her out. As the chapters go on, I will get increasingly away from the TV show. The true story will start once Videl blackmails Gohan to teach her to fly. You may have noticed Gohan does not do his Saiyaman poses. I just cannot stand them! He may as well of gone and joined the Ginyu force if he's going to do those! At least there, he would get candies! Mmmmm candy...  
  
Special Preview of Later Chapters  
  
"Man, if I'm going to fight in the Tenkachi Bukodai I'm going to really need to get back in my training. However, if Dad and Vegeta are going to compete, how am I supposed to match them? Dad and Vegeta have certainly been training non-stop and are certainly much stronger now. What am I going to do?" Gohan said aloud as he relaxed on his back behind his house, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Whatcha doing big brother?" Goten asked him as he came up to him.  
  
"Oh, hey squirt, I'm just trying to figure out a way to get a lot stronger for the upcoming Tournament. I've got it! The Room of Spirit and Time!"  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"It's a special place where you can get a year of training in one day. I still have a year and a couple of months left in that room!"  
  
"Wow that's cool! Can I come too?" Goten asked him.  
  
"No, I think it would be a bit too intense for you, I just have to convince Mom to let me do it. I think she will if I promise to study while I'm in there. She really wants me to win that prize money."  
  
"When will you do it?" Goten asked.  
  
"When I'm finished giving you and Videl your flying lessons." Gohan said.  
  
(Maybe I'll give you guys more special previews later. Just to wet your appetites. Predictions are welcome if you think you know what will happen.) 


End file.
